


The Magic in Your Eyes.

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, KuroDai Week, M/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: It all starts on the Hogwarts express, when a boy sits with Daichi: Kuroo Tetsurou.





	The Magic in Your Eyes.

Daichi was waving through the window to his mom when a voice startled him.

“Can I sit here?”

A boy of his age was standing there with a Cheshire cat grin. He had a weird haircut but gorgeous golden eyes.

“Of course”, Daichi said, waving one last time to his mother.

The boy settled in front of him, still grinning, and held out his hand.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou”, he said, “and it’s my first year at Hogwarts.”  
“Sawamura Daichi”, Daichi replied, shaking hands with him, “and it’s my first year too!”

Kuroo flashed him a smile.

“I hope we’ll be in the same house, Sawamura.”

Daichi discovered that Kuroo was a Pure Blood too, and someone smart and funny, nice too, and that he really enjoyed his company. It only seemed natural to stick together when they climbed into the boats taking them to Hogwarts. Kuroo grinned when his name was called to try on the Sorting Hat, and he hoped on the stool before pulling the hat almost down to his nose.

“SLYTHERIN!” it screamed almost immediately, and Kuroo went off to the green and silver table, cheered on by his housemates.

Daichi couldn’t keep from fidgeting as he waited, and nearly tripped when he made his way to the stool.

“SLYTHERIN”, the Hat said after a moment, and Daichi beamed, sauntering to Kuroo and sitting next to him, giddy with joy.

*

By the end of the second year, Kuroo and Daichi were best friends, top of their classes and both in the Quidditch Team. Kuroo was Seeker and Daichi was Keeper, both amongst the very best players Hogwarts had ever had. But that didn’t seem to be the most important thing to them – no, the most important thing was the feelings they knew were evolving, but didn’t dare to voice yet. They had all the time in the world, there was no hurry.

They kissed for the first time at Christmas Eve on their third year, sitting in an alcove where they liked to hid. Daichi had been finishing a piece of cake he had taken from the table, and there was chocolate smudged on his lower lip. Bending to kiss it away had seemed to be the natural thing to do at that moment, and if Daichi had been surprised at first, he had returned the kiss with his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks. They had both flushed pure red and looked away, but their hands had locked together.

They didn’t kiss again before their fourth year, after a particularly disappointing game of Quidditch where they’d lost to Ravenclaw. It was rough and clumsy, but there was a sense of belonging they felt they had lost in their earlier game. They started to date in secret a few days after, understanding what they shared was something else, something unique – something they needed to build for themselves. They sneaked kisses in dark corners, held hands when no one was looking, and slept in the same bed, wrapped around each other just to feel closer. It was enough.

It was no longer enough by February of their fifth year, when OWLs were taking most of their time and anxiety was high. They no longer wanted to hide and to pretend – so they stopped. It didn’t come out as a surprise for most people, as they’d already been very close, but it sure made jealous. Plus, they didn’t have all the same classes; Daichi had taken Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, which seemed weird for a Slytherin if you forewent how snide and smart you had to be for both. Kuroo, on the other side, was taking Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes – and he was damn good at it. They passed their OWLs with flying colours and celebrated in Daichi’s home, going a bit _farther_ in their intimacy.

They fought and made-up just like every other couple, and years of friendship sure helped. But mostly, they simply were in love, and planned on remaining so. No one could imagine them as simply something else than “Kuroo and Daichi”. They were an inseparable duo, a force to count on, and it showed in their sixth year, when Kuroo was chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament as Hogwarts representative. He didn’t win – the guy from Durmstrang, Daishou Suguru, did – but everyone recognized his skills as a wizard, especially when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Daichi was more than proud of his lover, more in love than ever – and that was also the first time they made love. Now they would never admit it but they cried before, during and after, overwhelmed by emotion – but no, no, it had to be a dignified moment, and not the awkward, emotional fumbling it had been. They could remodel reality a bit, couldn’t they?

And suddenly they were NEWT graduates, adult wizards with a good report and tons of memories – the hard times, the fluffy ones, the angry ones, the anxious ones. Everything would be different now: they’d get a job and start a new life, but one thing remained unchanged. They still loved each other, remembering fondly of that first day when they met as children, that first day which started everything. It had only been a matter of time, from childhood to adulthood, but living together didn’t feel like it was something new. In fact, it was something they’d done for a long time.

The only real difference was the golden band with magical engravings on their fingers.


End file.
